Arturas Zegg
'''Arturas Zegg '''is the son of Trance Zegars and a tavern whore he met when he was younger thus making him a bastard member of House Zegars and thus carrying the surname of Zegg. Arturas Zegg has five half siblings in the form of Nick, Kevin, Emily, Leighton, and Scotty Zegers of which Nick was a silent boy until he became a darker man under the influence of his brother Kevin, while Kevin lost his morals during the incidents with Natalie Portmane and has raised and fostered a very large and powerful force within Valeria, Emily Zegers betrayed the house and the Valerians and since this betrayal she has lived in Lorderon to protecgt herself, and finally Scotty Zegers of whome is the current Emperor of the Valerian Empire and at the same time the Lord of House Zegers making him the most powerful member of House Zegers alive, while Leighton would turn against Kevin following the killing of Scott Zegers and led the rebellion against him. Arturas Zegg would be born the son of Trance Zegars and a tavern whore he met when he was younger thus making him a bastard member of House Zegars and thus carrying the surname of Zegg as despite the fact that he was accepted as a member of House Zegers he would only be recognized and not legitimized. Arturas Zegg would grow up in the capital and despite his recegnized but not legitimized status his fathers wife would treat him with great love and he grew very close to his step mother, but also during this time he grew close to his siblings specifically close to his sisters Emily, and Leighton, but above all these he was closest with his brother Kevin of whom was throughout his childhood his best friends, and all throughout his childhood the only truly negative relationship he had in his family was the one he had with his father who treated him with disdain. At thirteen Arturas would be sent to the Kingdom of Goet where he became a squire for a year where silently it was also hoped that a match could be arranged between himself and Ludgera Tinglestad and during his time in the Kingdom of Goet he grew extremely close to House Tinglestad and its members. Ludgera Tinglestad would become romantically involved with Arturas Zegg of whom spent several weeks in Tilmeer after growing feelings for her, and while he eventually left they would write to each other throughout his time in Lorderon. Arturas Zegg would return to Lorderon having been released by Arthas Menathil due to their friendship and returning to Valeria he would arrive in Goet where he would attempt to lead the defence of the area against Lorderon but was betrayed House Tinglested and would remain a prison throughout the remainder of the conflict with his lover Ludgera supporting his imprisonment which led to bitterness between Arturas and Ludgera. Arturas Zegg following the end of the Lorderon-Valerian War would become torn between his loyalties with his beloved brother Kevin slipping into madness, and his lover Ludgera supporting Scotty Zegers, and unable to reconcile the differences he would assign himself to dealing with rebels in the east. Following the death of Scott Zegers it would be Arturas that returned home to the capital where he was shocked at the changes in his former best friend and after a confrontation between the two he would be imprisoned within the capital by Kevin. History Arturas Zegg would be born the son of Trance Zegars and a tavern whore he met when he was younger thus making him a bastard member of House Zegars and thus carrying the surname of Zegg as despite the fact that he was accepted as a member of House Zegers he would only be recognized and not legitimized. Early History Arturas Zegg would grow up in the capital and despite his recegnized but not legitimized status his fathers wife would treat him with great love and he grew very close to his step mother, but also during this time he grew close to his siblings specifically close to his sisters Emily, and Leighton, but above all these he was closest with his brother Kevin of whom was throughout his childhood his best friends, and all throughout his childhood the only truly negative relationship he had in his family was the one he had with his father who treated him with disdain. Time in Goet At thirteen Arturas would be sent to the Kingdom of Goet where he became a squire for a year where silently it was also hoped that a match could be arranged between himself and Ludgera Tinglestad and during his time in the Kingdom of Goet he grew extremely close to House Tinglestad and its members. Loyalties Arturas Zegg upon his return from Lorderon would become torn between his loyalties with his beloved brother Kevin slipping into madness, and his lover Ludgera supporting Scotty Zegers, and unable to reconsile the differences he would asign himself to dealing with rebels in the east. Returning Home Following the death of Scott Zegers it would be Arturas that returned home to the capital where he was shocked at the changes in his former best friend and after a confrontation between the two he would be imprisoned within the capital by Kevin. Family Members Leighton Zegers10.jpg|Leighton Zegers - Half Sister|link=Leighton Zegers Illiana Hemsworth Cover Front.jpg|Illiana Hemsworth - Sister in Law|link=Illiana Hemsworth Relationships Ludgera Tinglestad Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Ludgera Tinglestad - Lover|link=Ludgera Tinglestad Kael'Thuzad.jpg|Kael'Thuzad - Enemy|link=Kael'Thuzad POV Role Category:House Zegers Category:People Category:Human Category:Bastard Category:Dead Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:Vandal Category:POV Character